El Imitador
by IAmSherH
Summary: Un nuevo caso de asesinato en Londres por el que, Scotland Yard tendrá que recurrir al único detective consultor que existe. El asesino resultará ser un fanático de un mito en la historia negra del país, por lo que Sherlock Holmes se interesará y apasionará hasta conseguir resolverlo.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Sherlock!- El doctor gritaba desde la cocina, recién levantado y aún en pijama y batín.

- No hace falta que grites, John. Estoy justo detrás de ti.- La voz profunda de Holmes surgió de las sombras, casi en un tono fantasmal.

- ¡No hagas eso! Es… Es… ¡Da grima! ¡Y mucha!- Respondió recogiendo el café que se le había derramado por culpa del susto.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué volvemos a estar sin leche? Ésta semana compré cuatro botellas.- Odiaba la eterna pelea de la leche, y más cuando acababa de despertarse.

- Algo tendré que darles de comer a mis bacterias, no puedo dejar que se mueran. Me ha costado mucho conseguirlas.- La respuesta que le dio su compañero casi sin inmutarse, provocó que se enfureciera más aún.

- Ya, claro… hay que alimentar a tus bichos… qué más da si luego no queda para nosotros… ¡Soy Sherlock Holmes, y la ciencia está para mí ante todo lo demás!

- John, deja de exagerar.

- ¡Al menos podrías disculparte!

- Lo siento.- Su voz calmada contrastaba con la exaltación del rubio, que cada vez estaba más enfadado.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

- …- El detective intentó buscar la respuesta correcta, pero sin éxito.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Siempre igual! ¡Parece que vivas en tu propio mundo y te de igual todo lo que te roda!

- ¿Has acabado John? Creo que tenemos espectadores…

El rubio volteó y miró a la señora Hudson, que aguardaba en la puerta, acompañada del inspector Lestrade.

- ¿Problemas conyugales?- El mayor rió irónicamente.

- No somos… Bah, es igual. Yo me largo de aquí antes de que lo mate.

- Creo que esto te interesará a ti también, doctor.- Greg lo observó con una expresión seria que provocó que el otro tomara asiento aún frustrado.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó empezando a resignarse.

- Un asesinato.

- ¿Y ya está? Aburrido.- Por fin Sherlock pareció interesarse, sabía que algo fuera de lo común tenía que haber pasado para que el inspector estuviera allí, así que decidió sacarle algún detalle más.

- Hay algo más. El cuerpo ha aparecido esta mañana, muerte por degollamiento, tenía la garganta seccionada con dos cortes. Además, la abrieron en canal y le arrancaron el útero, parece ser que se lo llevaron de recuerdo.

- Vaya, ¿Ahora viene cuando me dices que era prostituta?- Preguntó retóricamente, entendiendo al momento lo que pasaba.

- Veo que ya sabes por donde voy… pero no. Era periodista, hemos trasladado el cuerpo a la morge del Barts para cuando quieras examinarlo.

- Si es lo que pensamos, aparecerán más.

- Estamos en ello. He organizado patrullas nocturnas por los barrios marginales de Londres.

- Bien, me acercaré en un rato.- Todos los presentes pudieron observar la expresión de satisfacción y el brillo de emoción en los ojos del detective.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo?- Watson hizo un intento de entender de qué hablaban.

- Estamos ante un imitador, John. – Respondió Sherlock con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Imitador? ¿No sería más bien un asesino?

- Sí. El asesino más famoso de la historia de Londres. ¡Esto es genial, emocionante, lo mejor que podía haber pasado!

- ¡Sherlock!- Lestrade y John lo reprendieron por su actitud ante la muerte de una persona y los posibles asesinatos de unas cuantas más.

- Oh, ya. Lo siento…


	2. Chapter 2

El equipo Holmes- Watson bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la morge, donde les esperaba una dura mañana de trabajo.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que no es una coincidencia?

- Casi. Lo veremos en el transcurso de esta semana, pero basándonos en mis anteriores deducciones, hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que no me equivoque.

- Qué modesto...

- Sólo soy objetivo.- Respondió mientras abría la puerta de su, de sobras conocido, lugar de trabajo y encontraba a una desprevenida Molly, en lo que parecía ser un ensayo de posturas sugerentes.- Hola, Molly.

- Bu... Buenos días chicos. Lo siento. Yo... estaba...- intentó justificar sin éxito sus actos.

- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- el detective pareció no darle importancia, estaba demasiado metido ya en el caso que les había hecho ir hasta allí.

- Ya lo tienes preparado en la mesa de autópsias, cuando quieras puedes ir a verlo.

- Gracias, Molly. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Si nos vamos a encontrar lo que creo, me gustaría tener más puntos de vista.

- Claro...- enseguida alcanzó a los dos compañeros, que ya se dirigían a la sala de autópsias.- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas encontrar?

- Un trabajo de cirujano, hecho por un carnicero. O al revés, quién sabe...

La chica abrió la cremallera de la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo, y dejó ver el cadaver de una mujer de unos 30 años casi decapitada y con el abdomen rajado de arriba a abajo.

- Bien, empecemos: Molly, ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión?

- Bueno, por lo que sé, la causa de la muerte es el corte de la garganta, degollamiento. Las demás heridas, así como la evisceración, fueron post mortem.- sonrió intentando complacer al moreno, que asintió y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- ¿John?

Ahora era el turno del médico, el cual se acercó al cuerpo y examinó los cortes durante varios minutos.

- Los cortes son un poco chapuceros, el tío sabía dónde tenía que cortar, pero parece que no utilizó los instrumentos adecuados: hay mucho desgarramiento.

- ¿Algo más?- Observó a ambos, que negaron casi a la vez.- No está mal, pero os habéis dejado lo más curioso.

- Oh, no... no empecemos...- Murmuró el doctor.- Ahora verás.- Terminó por decirle a la cintífica.

- Bien, podemos observar unos cortes superficiales y muy limpios en todo el cuello, por lo que deducimos que el asesino no se atrevía o no sabía cómo matar a la víctima de ese modo. Vemos también que las cervicales están completamente partidas, así que, finalmente, la muerte la causó con una llave muy básica. Todas las demás heridas son post mortem.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

- ¿Que no es un asesino? Exacto. Es solamente un imitador que busca fama. Mató de la manera que le resultó más fácil y después se dedicó a imitar las lesiones que causaba nuestro amigo Jack. Los cortes los hizo con instrumentos de calidad, y con mucha precisión, aunque luego desgarrara e hiciera ver que los cortes eran una chapuza; parece una persona acostumbrada a hacer estas cosas...

- Pero hace un momento has dicho lo contrario.

- Sí. Eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante. No se atreve a matar... pero con el cuerpo inerte hace verdaderas maravillas.- el detective juntó los dedos y se mantuvo en silencio un momento.- John, aún debes tener contactos aquí, infórmate de quienes han estudiado medicina legal, forense, o se han especializado en cirujía. Buscamos un hombre, una mujer no tendría la fuerza necesaria para partir las vértebras así.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada...

- Y tú, Molly... ¿Qué tal un café?

- Ahora te lo traigo... Negro con dos de azucar, verdad?

- Creo que no me has entendido... Te preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un café, conmigo.

La chica asintió entre sorprendida e intrigada, con la misma cara de asombro que también portaba el doctor.

-...-...-

- ¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que hacemos aquí?- preguntó una Molly maquillada, peinada y vestida tan elegante que podría ir a una cena de etiqueta sin desentonar.

- Estamos tomando café, Molly. Somos compañeros de trabajo, viniste a mi cena de navidad... Se supone que esto es lo que hacen los... colegas... ¿No?

- Sherlock, no me vengas con esas. Te conozco, y quieres algo de mí.

- Bueno, ya que lo mencionas... ¿Hay cámaras de seguridad en los laboratorios y la morge?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- El Barts es el único sitio de todo Londres donde coincide el tipo de gente que encaja con el sospechoso que estamos buscando. Necesito tener acceso al registro de la gente que pase por ahí.

- Eso no existe. Hay estudiantes, profesionales autónomos, policías, médicos, gente de prácticas, cintíficos independientes... Es imposible controlarlos a todos.

- ¿Tú crees?- su mirada pareció hablar por si sola.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ser tu perro rastreador, además, no puedo pasarme allí las 24 horas!

- Vamos, Molly, es algo importante... además, deberías sentirte halagada. ¡He confiado en ti y no en John para esto!

- Sí. Y uno de los dos estará siguiendo pistas falsas y perdiendo el tiempo para nada; tú sabes perfectamente quién de los dos es, y por mi experiéncia con vosotros, juraría que esa persona soy yo.

- Te estás equivocando, Molly. Por favor, confía en mí. No es lo que tú piensas.

- Está bien, lo haré con una condición. Dices que somos colegas, verdad?

- Claro, por supuesto, sí.

- Bien, y los colegas se hacen favores, no?

- Sí, claro.- acababa de darse cuenta de dónde se había metido.

- Quiero que seas mi acompañante en una cena de antiguos alumnos de mi universidad el viernes que viene. De etiqueta.- sonrió triunfal. Puede que no lograra tener a Sherlock Holmes, pero al menos podría presumir de él delante de sus antiguos compañeros.

- Está bien.- respondió resignado.- Pero prométeme que no se te va a escapar nada de lo que pase en el Barts.

- ¡Claro!

-...-...-

Cuando el doctor Watson llegó, se encontró a su compañero de piso sentado en la butaca, tocando al aire las cuerdas de su violín con la mirada totalmente perdida.

- ¿Pensando en el caso?

- Todo es bastante extraño.

- ¡No me digas! Y yo que llevo pensando eso desde que te conocí...

- Hay cosas que no cuadran.

- ¿Como qué?

- No tengo tiempo de explicártelo, y tampoco lo entenderías.- al sentir la mirada punzante del doctor casi atravesándolo, se dio cuenta de que esta era una de "esas" situaciones.- Lo siento. Últimamente tengo la sensación de pasarme la vida pidiendo disculpas...

- Algún día tenías que empezar... ¿Cómo ha ido con Molly?

- Bien. El viernes saldré a cenar con ella.

- ¿¡Cómo!? Sherlock... ¿Quieres explicarme algo?

- No. Pero puedes aprovechar esa noche para tener una de esas citas que tanto te gustan y tan mal suelen acabar...

- Si acaban mal no es culpa mía, siempre suele ser después de que te conozcan a tí, o de que me metas en una de tus excentricidades. Además, por muy raro que parezca, no voy a ser el único que tenga citas, según veo...

- ¿Qué? ¡No estoy saliendo con Molly Hooper! Y por supuesto que lo del viernes no es una cita...

- ¿Me lo explicas?

- Es un... contrato.

- Ya...

- Tengo hambre. ¿Salimos a cenar?

- ¿Y por qué no cenamos en casa?

- No hay nada en la nevera.

- ¡Te dejé una lista! ¿Te has vuelto a olvidar de hacer la compra?

- Compré leche de camino a casa.

- Vaya, qué considerado...

- ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

- ¡Claro que es sarcasmo!

- ¿Pero salimos a cenar o no? Para ir encargando algo a domicilio...

- ¡Claro que salimos! ¡Y pagas tú!- sentenció agarrando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

- Tengo la impresión de que esta cena va a ser tensa...


	3. Chapter 3

- Dos días. Ha esperado solamente dos puñeteros días para volver a matar.- Lestrade agitaba las manos con furia.- ¿Y qué papel hemos tenido nosotros? ¡Los peleles que han rastreado todas las calles y no han visto nada!

- Debe ser bastante hábil o rápido para esquivar todas las patrullas y tener tiempo de matar y reproducir la escena del crimen. Nuestro hombre puede ser un ratero de los buenos, o un genio de los malos.- El detective consultor entró a la sala de autopsias seguido de su séquito habitual.- ¿Molly?

- Mujer, 28 años, periodista. Abdomen abierto en canal, dos cortes profundos en el cuello… todo encaja con el patrón anterior.

- ¿Vertebras?

- Intactas. Es lo único distinto.

- Bien, John ayúdame a examinar el cuerpo milímetro a milímetro.

Tras un tiempo bastante incómodo examinando los lugares más habituales, Sherlock hizo un gesto para que miraran todos una pequeña marca detrás de la oreja; una marca sospechosamente demasiado parecida a un pinchazo.

- Tomad muestras de sangre, seguramente le administró algún sedante potente para no tener que forcejear. Si es así, hay que buscar en los registros de venta.- se quitó los guantes de látex, hizo un par de búsquedas en su móvil, y encaró a la castaña.- Molly ¿Dónde te recojo esta noche?

- Eh… sí… eso…- la chica se ruborizó y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.- Pásate por mi casa y salimos de allí juntos, el restaurante está al lado.

El inspector, que ya estaba a punto de irse, se quedó mirando la escena con cara de incredulidad y por fin se atrevió a susurrar.

- Watson… ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Creo que más bien ha perdido él, una apuesta o algo así… la verdad es que yo tampoco termino de entenderlo.

- Pero a éste… yo creía que no… bueno, que no le iban estas cosas, que más bien era… ya sabes…- calló unos segundos y cambió su expresión a preocupada.- ¿Tú estás bien con esto, no? Quiero decir… Que, te parece bien que Sherlock salga con otras personas y…

- ¡Por dios, Greg! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que aclarar que no existe nada de eso!?

- Jajaja, no te preocupes hombre, te estaba tomando el pelo. Me voy, tengo papeleo. Pero infórmame de esto, es el acontecimiento del siglo.

…-***-…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estoy?- Molly posó con un seductor vestido granate de espalda descubierta tan elegante como atrevido.

- Adecuada, para un evento de etiqueta ¿Salimos ya?

- Sí… ¿No tratas mucho con mujeres, verdad?- preguntó frustrada la científica.

- No eres la primera que me hace esa pregunta. Pero si, trato constantemente con mujeres: estás tú; Donovan, de la policía; la señora Hudson…

- No me refería a… ¡Bah, es igual!- salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante.

- Oh, te refieres a…

- ¡No, no! Eso no es asunto mío…

- Molly, a mi esas cosas no…

- ¡Tranquilo, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones! Estás aquí, has cumplido con tu palabra, no tienes por qué hacer más…

- Oye, yo…

- Déjalo, soy una imbécil.

- No, no lo eres. Bueno, todo el mundo lo es, pero tú eres más… como John.

- ¿Cómo John?- repitió confusa, ahora sí que se había perdido.

- Sí; dentro de la normalidad… digamos que, tenéis algo… confío en ti ¿No te sirve con eso?

- Ya; confías en mí, estas cosas no te interesan… pero bien que identificaste el cadáver de una mujer por su cuerpo y no por su cara.- dejó de caminar y miró al detective entre enfadada y decepcionada.

- Eso tiene una explicación.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.- siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar al lugar en cuestión.- Es aquí.

- Molly, yo…

- ¡Cállate! Yo sólo quería presumir de ti porque me parecías una persona especial, increíble, admirable… pero lo has estropeado.

- Oye, a mi estas cosas no se me dan muy bien. No sé ni qué es lo que ha pasado antes, y te juro que si cuentas algo de lo que estoy diciendo te mataré. Aunque no lo creas, confío en ti, te considero de las mejores en tu trabajo, y una buena colega. Eres una gran persona, Molly Hooper; y podrás tener grandes cosas si sabes jugar tus cartas.

- Pero no a ti.- lo miró en silencio unos segundos y decidió acabar con la incómoda situación. -Tengo frío. Entremos.

- Vaya, no escatimáis en gastos.- apuntó el detective mirando el lujo del entorno y la gente que había allí dentro.

- Todos intentan aparentar que son los mejores, les va bien en la vida, que están acostumbrados a esto… ya sabes.

- Nunca he ido a las reuniones de este tipo, no las entiendo.

- ¿En serio? Yo creía que te gustaría ir para poder presumir de tu fama…

- Ya me conocen todos, no tengo por qué aguantarlos una noche entera.

- Qué humilde… ¡Oh! Mira, esos que se acercan eran la pareja más guay del instituto… se casaron nada más acabarlo.

- ¡Molly Hooper!- una mujer rubia, maquillada en extremo y con un vestido bastante más atrevido que el de la castaña saludó.

- Hola, Marie Anne.- saludó con una sonrisa fingida.- Y hola Rupert, veo que seguís igual que siempre. Me alegro de veros.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante? La verdad es que su cara me suena mucho… ¿Nos conocemos?

- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Quizá en alguno de mis casos…

- ¡Vaya, eres ese detective tan famoso! ¿Molly, de qué os conocéis?

- Bueno, colaboramos con Scotland Yard y trabajamos juntos en algunos casos…

- Vamos, Molly… que no estamos trabajando.- Sherlock la miró con un gesto de complicidad.- Digamos que… solemos hacer "horas extra" juntos desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¡Molly, que escondido lo tenías!

- Sí… bueno…

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Lo ves, Molly, cómo todo el mundo no acaba mal después de un divorcio? ¡Explicádselo vosotros! Lleváis ya más de un año separados, no?

- Eh… no, creo que te confundes.

- Vamos, es de libro. Deberíais cuidar más esos detalles… Rupert, no llevas alianza ni tienes marca de llevarla habitualmente, por lo que ya hace tiempo que estáis divorciados. Llevas ropa cara pero antigua, ese es un traje italiano pero con puños y bajos desgastados, el cuello de la camisa denota lo mismo, y los zapatos tienen varias capas de betún. Deduzco que hace tiempo que empeñaste tu alianza, aunque intentas aparentar que todo va bien. Tú, Marie Anne, tienes evidencias de haberte sometido a numerosas operaciones de cirugía estética que con tu edad no creo ni que fueran necesarias por lo que me aventuro a decir que te liaste con un médico, probablemente el cirujano que te realizó el aumento de pecho. Sí, he visto los anuarios y estabas totalmente plana, la única operación común en mujeres de tu edad. Las cosas te han ido mucho mejor que a tu exmarido, a juzgar por tu atuendo, aunque debo reconocer que cuidas mucho mejor que él los detalles, llevas puesta la alianza, que es antigua pero muy limpia. Demasiado como para llevarla cada día. ¿Sigo, o ya ha quedado claro?

- Vaya. Creo que… voy a salir a tomar el aire.- Marie Anne salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

- Sr. Holmes, no tengo palabras. No sé si darle un abrazo o una paliza; en todo caso, ha sido un placer, pero espero no tener que verlo más. Molly, me alegro de haberte visto.

- Igualmente…- La científica intentaba reaccionar después del numerito que ya debería haberse imaginado.- Sherlock… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿No ha estado bien? Pretendía ayudarte.

- Lo sé, y sí, ha sido una pasada. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¡Que tengo que ver a esta gente más veces!

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Callar, asentir y seguirme la corriente.

- ¿Me has traído para que haga solo eso? ¿En serio?

- No, pero en vista de que llevamos aquí cinco minutos y ya has espantado a gente, mejor evitamos que vuelva a pasar.

- Está bien, como quieras.

- Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo de las horas extra… puedes seguir diciéndolo.

…-***-…

- Buenos días, John.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Cómo fue anoche con Molly?

- Un coñazo.

- Entonces… ¿No pasó nada?

- Claro que pasaron cosas, John. Cenamos, conocí gente, charlamos, tomamos una copa y volvimos a casa.

- Ya…

- ¿Has encontrado algo de lo que te pedí?

- Sí, he conseguido hablar con casi todo el mundo, investigar a los doctores… pero nada sospechoso. Aún quedan unos cuantos, pero no creo que vaya a encontrar nada nuevo.

- ¿Y la sangre del último cuerpo?

- Hoy tendrán los resultados.

- Bien; eso delimitará más la búsqueda. Si sigue el patrón, el próximo ataque será doble, esperemos poder capturar al asesino antes de que eso pase.

- ¿No te parece raro que haya cambiado la forma de matar a la víctima?

- Sí; además si le ha subministrado algo, tendremos la lista de las personas que lo han adquirido. No es algo muy inteligente.

- Y además que esquive las patrullas… es como si supiera donde está la policía y aprovechara las rendijas que dejan.

- Sí.- no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus pensamientos; sin saberlo, John siempre le acercaba más a la verdad.

- Estás sonriendo… Sherlock, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser el asesino?

- No.

- Estás mintiendo, conozco esa cara.

- Claro que no estoy mintiendo, John. Tanto tú como Molly estáis peinando el Barts, es imposible que se os escape algo, de eso ya me he ocupado yo.- volvió a mentir a su compañero.- Confía en mí, tenemos que seguir en esa línea, estamos muy cerca ya.

Ahora todo estaba claro para el detective, pero nadie debía saberlo de momento; el asesino podría darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y eso no les convenía. Mientras tuviera a Molly, John y Lestrade ocupados con otras cosas, él podría tejer la red para capturar a su presa.

De pronto, el móvil de Sherlock empezó a sonar: era Lestrade.

- Holmes.- contestó el detective.- ¿Qué habéis encontrado?... Perfecto, la etorfina está muy limitada y regulada, podremos acceder sin problema al comprador. Voy para allí.

- ¿Qué han encontrado?

- Etorfina.

- ¿¡M99!? Eso está prohibido en algunos países.

- Lo sé, en algunos lugares lo usan como sedante para elefantes. Es tres mil veces más potente que la morfina. Así que la sedó para poder matarla… interesante.


End file.
